This invention relates to the cephalosporin class of antibiotics. In particular, this invention relates to certain of such cephalosporins having in the 3-position a carbonylamino (isocyanato) or a substituted carbonylamino group. Such groups include acylamino, ureido or substituted ureido, alkoxycarbonylamino, (alkylthio) carbonylamido, and other like groups which can be prepared by the reaction of a 3-cyanato cephem compound with an appropriate nucleophilic reagent. The compounds of this invention are therapeutically useful antibiotic compounds or intermediates useful in the preparation of such antibiotics.
Numerous antibiotics of the cephalosporin class having a variety of substituents at the 3-position have been described.
Exemplary of C-3 substituents on known cephem compounds are hydroxymethyl, alkylthiomethyl, heteroarylthiomethyl, methoxymethyl (U.S. Pat. No. 3,665,003), bromomethyl (U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,647,788, 3,668,203 and 3,637,678), formyl (U.S. Pat. No. 3,351,596, and carboxy (copending U.S. application Ser. No. 426,459).
It is an object of this invention to provide novel cephalosporin compounds which are useful as antibiotics or as intermediates in processes for preparing antibiotics.
It is another and more specific object of this invention to provide new structurally unique compounds of the cephalosporin class, wherein an isocyanate group, or a derivative thereof, is attached directly to the carbon in the 3-position of the dihydrothiazine ring.